


Blue Flames

by AnOtakuWithNoLife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, K (Anime)
Genre: Blue King Xander, Color Clans, Crossover, Dresden Slates, Hoshidans are Red Clan, K Project AU, M/M, Nohrians are Blue Clan, Red King Ryouma, Silver King Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOtakuWithNoLife/pseuds/AnOtakuWithNoLife
Summary: Since the beginning of the Dresden Slates, the Reds and Blues have never got along. Leo and Takumi are no different. Even after the Ashinaka Incident, the two still refuse to make peace unlike their siblings.With a little conversation however, maybe the other isn't so bad......





	Blue Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Weird AU that came to my mind while in bed. This is what happens when one is a gamer and anime otaku. 
> 
> If you haven't watched K Project, I recommend giving it a try. The animation and OSTs are pretty good; if you can ignore the occasional fanservice. The story is also a bit confusing at first, but after a while, it makes sense.
> 
> I'll get back to my other Leokumi series after this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

    If one were to ask about Leo and Takumi, they would be immediately told that the two are like cats and dogs. The relationship was simple:  
  
    Leo finds Takumi to be an insufferable prick.  
  
    Takumi finds Leo to be a snobbish know-it-all.  
  
    The two would never get along. Not with a truce, not even with the request of their siblings.  
  


______________________

  
    "You're not getting away!" Takumi launched a binding arrow that restricted the space around the running Strain, effectively trapping them in place. Takumi grinned at his work, and headed towards the now restricted Strain, but stopped as he heard,   
  
    "I see you beat me to the chase today."  
  
    Takumi scowled at the owner of the voice. "Well of course, since the Red Clan is much more efficient and faster at keeping Strains in check than you Nohrian scum.    
  
    "So aggressive. No one's going to want to be with you with words like that." The blond Nohrian commented.  
  
    "What would you know, Blue? I'm pretty likeable; unlike you." Takumi eyed the other's attire. "And at least I don't wear my uniform inside out." He snickered.   
  
    "What?!" The Blue Clansman's eyes widened at this. "No way...." He checked the collar of his coat. It was indeed inside out. "Crap, I thought I had finally got over that!"   
  
    "Guess not, Blue." Takumi snorted.   
  
    "Ugh...." Leo shook his head. "Never mind that. I'm not here to fight with you like usual. My brother, King Xander wants me to have a talk with you."  
  
    Takumi's eyebrows raised at that. "What do you mean?"  
  
    Leo sighed. "He claims that we should try to get along, since we're allies and all. Also he says that we're similar, and we should be able to get along naturally. Which I find completely ridiculous seeing as I can't see how anyone could possibly even put up with you."  
  
    "Exactly what I was thinking." Takumi nodded. "In fact, some of my clan are comparing us. They're saying that we're alike. We're complete opposites!"   
  
    "I couldn't agree more. However, I can't really return back without results." Leo sighed again, the displeasure in his voice obvious. "My family is pretty upset with my attitude, and I don't think either of our attitudes are beneficial for our much-needed treaty. I hate to ask this, but I need you to control your hostility towards me when other people are around."   
  
    "Like I would do what you tell me." Takumi harrumphed, but didn't add insults this time. "Although you do have a point there. If it's for my clan I might be willing to stand you. Hmm......"   
  
    "It's better than having to actually be close. And it will definitely be good for both our clans. Please consider it." Leo reminded him.   
  
    "If it helps the Reds, then fine." Takumi gave in. "I'll put up with you, only when others are around though."   
  
    "Nice choice." Leo smirked at how easy it was to convince the Hoshidan.   
  


_____________________

    "I think it's working so far. My family hasn't complained at all since." Leo informed Takumi. 

    "It's been going well for me too. Ryoma and Hinoka complimented me for not fighting with you anymore." Takumi proudly stated.

    "By the way, my younger sister Elise brought this up the other day, and it's been bothering me." Leo started, catching Takumi's interest. 

    "What?" 

    Leo cleared his throat. "Well, she said that it's good that we're not fighting all the time now, but she was curious why we were fighting at all. And that made me wonder, why do we hate each other so much anyway? I know that our clans have always fought for decades, but even before we knew each other's color, we hated each other. Why do you hate me so much? And why do I hate you?"

    "Well that's obvious. It's because you're a stuck-up, know-it-all perfectionist." Takumi said, earning a glare from Leo. 

    "I know, but putting personality disagreement aside, why do you hate me?" Leo broke the glare. 

    "Well that's because........ because......" Takumi was at a loss for words. Why did he hate Leo so much? He could deal with this type of personality. And despite his dislike of Nohrians, he would accept them if he had to. Why did he refuse to even talk with the blond? ".....I don't know."

    "I couldn't figure it out either." Leo admitted. "So then I decided, maybe we might be able to get along if we can't find a reason not to. To start off, what do you like doing in your spare time?"

    "Shogi." Takumi immediately answered. "And also reading. I'm a regular at the public library. I even have my own seat by the window." 

    "How interesting, I'm also an avid reader. My entire room is filled with collections of novels and history books. And erm, shogi, is it? I think I've heard of it from Corrin or Izana before, but what is it?" Leo asked, curious about Hoshidan culture. 

    "It's a strategical game where you move your side's pieces on a shogi board to try and capture the other side's pieces. Each piece has a different role and can be used for different situations. Whoever captures the _Ou_ wins the game. It's almost like war." Takumi explained. 

    "Sounds similar to chess. In chess, we have pieces of varying positions and the point of the game is to move across the board try and capture the enemy's king. I'm also the best chess player in my clan." Leo boasted. 

    "Really? In my clan, I'm the best shogi player. I guess we really do have some things in common."

    "It seems to be so. Also, what's your favorite-" A buzz from from Leo's PDA interrupted him before he could finish. "Sorry." Leo opened his PDA to check what the message was. "Another berserk Strain in the west part of the city....... What's with all these cases? It's like it's all on purpose....." He turned back to Takumi. "I'll chat with you some more later. There's another emergency on the other side of the city." He left soon enough on his car, leaving Takumi standing in front of Shirasagi Dojo. 

    "There he goes. Never thought we'd be able to talk normally one day, but guess it's some progress." Takumi scratched the back of his head. "Maybe he isn't so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I sorta want to write a continuation........
> 
> Well, if anyone would be interested in reading a continuation please comment!
> 
> Also, I originally wanted to make the Hoshidans Gold Clan since their personalities and powers would fit more, but I realized that the story would make more sense if they were Red Clan. (Also because of Queen Mikoto and Izana)
> 
> About the Nohrians: they are technically Japanese in a sense, but they came from Europe at a young age, and still aren't completely familiar with the country. 
> 
> Also, the Hoshidans have a martial arts dojo as their base instead of a bar like HOMRA. 
> 
> (And no, Leo and Takumi aren't Fushimi and Yata, what are you talking about)


End file.
